The present invention relates to a wear mat for bulk material carrying vehicles and in particular extra large off road haulage vehicles such as those used for carrying ore, broken rock, coal or the like used on mining sites. Specifically the invention relates to the production of an elastomeric lining material for the vehicle body and support means for the lining material.